dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Gift Wrapped
TK dies. TK arrested. Bodyguard's car destroyed. Bodyguard's car damaged too much. Time up. Guards of car park become suspicious. |reward = |unlocks = Kidnap |unlockedby = Circuit Breaker/Jail Break/Air Mail If the player has already completed Jail Break and Air Mail, Circuit Breaker unlocks this mission. If the player has already completed Circuit Breaker and Air Mail, Jail Break unlocks this mission. If the player has already completed Circuit Breaker and Jail Break, Air Mail unlocks this mission. |todo = Pre-Mission: Find a way into the secure car park. Steal the bodyguard's car. Get the bomb fitted. Return the car before he returns. Don't wreck it. Intra-Mission: Get the car from the parking lot. Get to Phoenix Autos in Jamaica and get the bomb fitted. Go see the guy in the booth. Drive into the garage to fit the bomb. The bomb has been fitted. Drive carefully! Get the car back to the parking lot. You got the car back in time. Now get out of here! }} Gift Wrapped is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. Plot TK is asked to steal one of the Colombian's bodyguard/escort cars, where he is to plant a bomb in it for preparation for the kidnap attack on Rafael Martinez, the head leader of the gang. According to Candy and Bishop, the bodyguard's car is due an arrival at a car parking lot at La Guardia Airport. TK arrives at the car park and has to make his way into the car park roof via the containers organised next to the building. The front entrance is locked once the bodyguards' car enters and leaves for security purposes. The bodyguards then leave the building. TK makes his way around the containers and ramps and jumps onto the top of the building, gaining access to the car. TK then makes his way out of the car park via the ramps inside the building. The security guard, mistakenly believing the car is occupied by the validated bodyguards, allows TK to exit the building. The security the closes the gates. TK drives to Phoenix Autos where the bomb is fitted, before taking the bomb-activated car back. He makes his way back in via the containers or via the entrance, leaving the car back in the same spot, and exiting the building by jumping off using one of the other cars on the rooftop. After the task has been complete in preparation, the team gather round the planning table in the warehouse. Candy explains in detail how the kidnap is to plan out, explaining that a billboard will be blown up to divert the convoy, then the bomb-active bodyguard escort car will be blown up, before a bridge is destroyed and further a gas station. He demonstrates a 'kill zone', which indicates the limo with Rafael Martinez will be completely vulnerable to attackers, making it easier for TK to gain hold of the limo and kidnap Rafael. Candy goes on to explain the importance of their latest bit of kit - a radio, provided by Bishop (Candy calls it 'a special forces issue'), which they will use to communicate with each other during the kidnap, as well as hear in to the Colombians' plans. Objectives : Get the car from the parking lot. [Back to top] *Once the player starts the mission, and the first cutscene is played through, the player will spawn in the last vehicle they were in, outside the parking lot required to gain access to. The player will need to gain access via the containers stacked up and around the side of the building. At the first container off the airport entrance road, there is a small ramp facing south where the player must jump, and continue to drive at speed from to make the jump on the next ramp (as there is a gap in-between the next two containers. From there, several containers are stacked end to end, before reaching another jump, which leads to a container perpendicular to it. Following it round to the next corner, there is a large straight, followed by the final corner. From here, the player must gain a large amount of speed (preferably by leaving as much space as possible for the jump), for the final jump which leads onto the rooftop deck of the car park. Note there is also a Token located immediately after the jump; between the containers and the building. It is very unlikely the player can miss this token. :After reaching the rooftop deck, the player must enter the bodyguard car. : Get to Phoenix Autos in Jamaica and get the bomb fitted. [Back to top] *After entering the car, the player is given 6 minutes to reach Phoenix Autos in Jamaica, Queens, where the bomb is to be fitted. The player has the optional choice to take either the inside route (via the ramps inside the building, floor by floor) or outside route (a singular ramp to jump off the building) to exit the building; the latter choice will save time and give the player a chance to collect the Token off the building edge. The player is given 6 minutes to reach there before the bomb is fitted, and another 6 minutes after, indicating the two bodyguards who were driving the car are to be gone for at least 12 minutes. : Go see the guy in the booth. [Back to top] *Once the player arrives at the yard outside the garage, they will need to see the guy in the booth, who works at the business. The booth is located immediately in front of the garage door in a small closed toll booth built into the building. The guy in the booth explains the bomb won't take long to be fitted. : Drive into the garage to fit the bomb. [Back to top] *After the short cutscene plays, the player needs to reenter the car and drive into the garage. The garage door opens automatically, and once driven in, the player does not need to exit the vehicle; the bomb is fitted and the garage door opens shortly after driving in, where the player is then given the controls and needs to reverse back out of the garage. : The bomb has been fitted. Drive carefully! [Back to top] *The player is notified the bomb has been fitted and is live, and that the player needs to drive carefully in order to avoid the bomb blowing up, killing the player and ruining the plan. A health bar for the vehicle is displayed in the top left corner, "Bodyguard's car", and crashing the vehicle will decrease the bar, depending on how much damage the vehicle in inflicted in; small bumps and scrapes that don't cause any visual damage do not count. : Get the car back to the parking lot. [Back to top] *Immediately after being told to drive carefully, they are also told to reach back to the parking lot. It is once again marked on the map. The player is given 6 minutes to reach there, preferably without crashing and gaining police attention. :When reaching the car park, the player has the choice of either exiting via the entrance, or via the containers once again. The player must not alert the guards on the way in by crashing or shooting a weapon. : You got the car back in time. Now get out of here! [Back to top] *Once the car is dropped off in the same spot on the rooftop deck, the player needs to leave the area. They can do this by either walking all the way back down the floors and exiting via the main entrance, or by driving the white Regina off the roof via the ramp located on the building's rooftop. A Token is placed immediately after this jump. The mission is then complete once reaching the street outside the building. Pre-Mission Instructions #Find a way into the secure car park. #Steal the bodyguard's car. #Get the bomb fitted. #Return the car before he returns. #Don't wreck it. Gallery Gallery= GiftWrapped-DPL-Objectives.png|Mission objectives. GiftWrapped-DPL-BodyguardCarEnteringCarPark.png|The bodyguard's car entering the multi-story car park. GiftWrapped-DPL-OnTheRoofTop.png|The car on the rooftop. GiftWrapped-DPL-BodyguardsTalking.png|The bodyguards explaining to each other they're leaving this area. GiftWrapped-DPL-GetTheCarFromTheParkingLot.png|Get the car from the parking lot. GiftWrapped-DPL-Ramp1.png|Heading towards the first ramp on the containers. GiftWrapped-DPL-Ramp1Passed.png|Passed the first ramp. GiftWrapped-DPL-Ramp2.png|Heading towards the second ramp. GiftWrapped-DPL-Ramp2Passed.png|Passed the second ramp. GiftWrapped-DPL-ApproachingFinalJump.png|On the final container jump. GiftWrapped-DPL-Ramp3.png|Heading towards the third ramp. GiftWrapped-DPL-Ramp3Passed.png|Jumping onto the parking lot. Note the token star. GiftWrapped-DPL-TokenCollected.png|1/50 Tokens collected. GiftWrapped-DPL-OnRooftop.png|On the rooftop. GiftWrapped-DPL-Bodyguard'sCar.png|The bodyguard's car on the rooftop. GiftWrapped-DPL-GetToPhoenixAutosInJamaicaAndGetTheBombFitted.png|Get to Phoenix Autos in Jamaica and get the bomb fitted. GiftWrapped-DPL-DrivingOutOfCarPark.png|Driving in the car park. GiftWrapped-DPL-ExitingParkingLot.png|Exiting the car park. GiftWrapped-DPL-PhoenixAutosLocationMap.png|Phoenix Autos location on the map. GiftWrapped-DPL-GoSeeTheGuyInTheBooth.png|Go see the guy in the booth. GiftWrapped-DPL-GuyInBooth.png|The guy in the booth. GiftWrapped-DPL-GuyInBoothExplaining.png|The guy in the booth explaining the job will be done in no time. GiftWrapped-DPL-DriveIntoTheGarageToFitTheBomb.png|Drive into the garage to fit the bomb. GiftWrapped-DPL-DrivingIntoTheGarage.png|Driving into the garage. GiftWrapped-DPL-TheBombHasBeenFitted.DriveCarefully!.png|The bomb has been fitted. Drive carefully! GiftWrapped-DPL-GetTheCarBackToTheParkingLot.png|Get the car back to the parking lot. GiftWrapped-DPL-ParkingLotLocationMap.png|The parking lot location on the map. GiftWrapped-DPL-Ramp1Bodyguard'sCar.png|Heading towards the first ramp. GiftWrapped-DPL-Ramp2Bodyguard'sCar.png|Heading towards the second ramp. GiftWrapped-DPL-Ramp3Bodyguard'sCar.png|Heading towards the third ramp. GiftWrapped-DPL-RoofCheckpoint.png|About to park the car on the roof. GiftWrapped-DPL-YouGotTheCarBackInTime.NowGetOutOfHere!.png|You got the car back in time. Now get out of here! GiftWrapped-DPL-GettingIntoCar.png|Getting into the car to jump off the building. GiftWrapped-DPL-JumpingOffRoof.png|Jumping off the roof of the building. GiftWrapped-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. GiftWrapped(Cutscene)-DPL-AroundPlanningTable.png|The crew around the planning table. GiftWrapped(Cutscene)-DPL-BodyguardCarExplosion.png|The bodyguard's car exploding. GiftWrapped(Cutscene)-DPL-BillboardExplosion.png|Billboard exploding, posing as a blockade to slow down the convoy. GiftWrapped(Cutscene)-DPL-BridgeExplosion.png|Bridge exploding, posing as another blockade. GiftWrapped(Cutscene)-DPL-GasStationExplosion.png|Gas station exploding, posing as the final blockade. GiftWrapped(Cutscene)-DPL-ToyModelPlan.png|The mission planned out using toys. Note the black Cerrano. The model indicates that the lack of bodyguards whom are to be killed or diverted by the blockades will mean that Rafael Martinez will be astray and vulnerable, perfect for the team to kidnap him. GiftWrapped(Cutscene)-DPL-Radio.png|Candy explaining the benefits of using the new radio. |-| Videos= GiftWrapped-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Lowdown. Scene6-DPL-PreKidnap(Video)|Pre-Mission Cutscene. References Trivia *In the PlayStation 2 and Xbox versions, the song that plays when Candy is planning out the kidnap is Ghost Rider by Suicide. In the PC and Wii versions, however, New York Pity by Marvin Gaye & King G and The Reflections plays instead. Navigation Category:Missions Category:1978 Era Missions